


Meet Cute

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Operation: Tonic Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Mindy doing stuff together. And by stuff I mean like drinking and bantering, not what your filthy, filthy mind was picturing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliope_Soars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Soars/gifts), [PhunkyBrewster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhunkyBrewster/gifts).



> This story is set in a magical time before our hearts were wrenched out of our chests and stomped on... let's say the Sk8er Man era. Some fluffy goodness to erase all the angst.

It wasn't Mindy's most hair brained idea, but Danny decided it was right up there.

"Come on, Danny. I don't want to go by myself." She whined. 

"Then don't go. Problem solved." He leaned back in his chair with a smug grin. 

"Problem not solved! Look, Danny, it would be good for both of us. You've been single since Christina."

He was immediately on the defensive, crossing his arms over his chest. "I do alright."

Mindy smirked. She knew which buttons to push and did so eagerly. "Really, Danny? When was the last time you had sex?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Come on! What's the harm? We spend an hour or two, check it out, who knows? Maybe the girl of your dreams will be there!"

"Yeah, and I'll find that out in seven minutes, sure." He tapped his pen on the desk and avoided her steely gaze. 

"Stranger things have happened. Look, if you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. I will be forever in your debt. Even double if I find me a man!" Mindy leaned forward, resting her hands on the dark wood and grinning. 

Danny was flustered, as usual. "Min, maybe the reason you don't have a... a man is because you're just trying too hard." 

"How can I be trying too hard? If anything I'm not trying hard enough."

"I'm just saying, maybe you'd do better if you just relaxed. Let things happen more naturally." He lifted his eyes up to meet hers and there was an odd intensity in them that threw her off her game. 

"Danny, I don't have that kind of time. I'm almost 30! Am I just supposed to sit around waiting for Mr. Right to just appear before my eyes?"

"Like you said, stranger things have happened." He shrugged. 

"Well I'm not taking the chance. So, will you go with me? Or do I have to ask Peter?"

Danny sighed. "Fine. But it's against my better judgement."

"All the best things are! I'll sign us up for tomorrow." She leapt up and headed back to her office, stopping in the doorway. "Come over at 7, and dress to impress." She winked and walked out. Danny just laid his head on the desk. 

When 7 pm rolled around, Mindy was still working on her perfect speed dating outfit. It couldn't be too revealing or too conservative because she had to send the right message: I'm not desperate. She decided on a black and red print dress that was snug in all the right places, but didn't show much skin. Danny knocked on the door right as she finished zipping it up. 

"Hang on, hang on..." She called, trying to slip her way too high heels on before abandoning them and heading to let Danny in. She opened it to find him posing like a model, leaning casually in a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt underneath, the top buttons left undone. 

"Wow, Danny, you look good." She said breathily, before realizing her inflection was really inappropriate for the situation because she kind of sounded like she wanted to jump his bones. Worse yet, she kind of did want to jump his bones. 

He just grinned a lazy grin and looked her up and down. "So do you, Min." He replied before darting his tongue out to wet his lips. 

Mindy swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat and turned around quickly. "Come on in." She told his as she scurried to get her shoes. It was only when she bent over to grab them and heard him choke and start coughing that she realized he was possibly suffering from the same effects. 

"Were you checking out my ass?" She asked him as she slipped the heels on and sat to fasten the straps. 

"What? No, I... I've got a frog in my throat." He coughed again, sounding completely fake. 

She looked at him as she stood up and steadied herself. The stilettos were wickedly high, her one concession to letting out her inner beast. "Let's go."

She slipped her arm in Danny's as they headed out. "You could at least tell me how it looks."

He played dumb. "How what looks?"

"You know what I mean. What you weren't checking out earlier. The old caboose." She gave him a hip check. 

"What, I wasn't... It's fine. It's a... a perfectly fine caboose." Danny furtively wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

"Wow, thanks. Now I feel super confident." 

"What? I said it was fine!" 

The cab ride to the club holding the event was painfully long, with Mindy trying to keep her dress from riding up her thighs as the cab driver hit every bump and pothole and every red light. She hadn't realized the combination of non-stretch fabric and her asininely high heels would result in the awkward way she had to sit, half on Danny's lap, to keep covered. 

Danny didn't seem to have any complaints, though. He was clearly fighting off laughter at her expense and that pissed her off even more. 

"Maybe next time, you wear pants?" 

"Maybe next time you shut the hell up? And stop trying to see if I'm wearing underwear."

"I'm pretty sure if you weren't wearing underwear I'd know it. The cab driver would know it. Times Square would know it."

"I had better fall in love tonight." Mindy sighed. "I can't keep doing this."

"You didn't have to do this in the first place." Danny said softly, prompting her to look sharply at him. He was just looking at her with that same weird intensity and it did a number on her insides. She told herself it was too much sodium from the cup noodles she carb-loaded with, but she wasn't convincing herself at all. 

The actual event was as bizarre as Danny had predicted. They were way overdressed, a decade older than most of the participants, and much more sober than anyone else. Mindy half heartedly selected four of the dozen fellows she had met with, just because they had a passing knowledge of Chris Hemsworth's filmography, but none of them really gave her butterflies. 

Danny, somehow, managed to be a charmer, because three girls broke the rules and gave him their phone numbers on the sly. When they were finished and met back up, he showed her the napkins with amusement. She wasn't laughing. 

"OMG, Danny, that defeats the whole purpose of these events! You have violated the social contract." 

He rolled his eyes. "I haven't violated anything." He crumpled the napkins up and tossed them in a bin as they walked along the street.

"Well did you put any of them down as matches? You'll get an email tomorrow if any of them chose you."

They stopped at a red light and Danny shrugged. "Just one. There was only one who had the ability to hold a conversation, and even she was a little nutty."

Mindy gave him a side glance. "Was it the tall blonde? I knew she was your type."

"I don't have a type. And she was neither tall, nor blonde." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Short brunette. Kinda loud."

"I don't remember her. What was she wearing?" 

"Eh, some dress that kept riding up." He glanced slyly back at her. "She had a fantastic caboose."

"Geez, Danny, you perv!" She smacked him on the shoulder, but she was beaming, and a little embarrassed. "I knew it wasn't just fine. Did you really put me down as a match?" 

"I didn't want to leave it blank..." He muttered. "Besides, I'd rather spend time with you than any of those young girls."

"I know you think you're being nice, but go to hell!" Mindy pouted, hands on hips. They started across the street and Danny instinctively laid his hand on the small of her back. 

"Hey, do you want to grab a drink?" He asked as they passed a little hole in the wall pub. 

"I don't think so, my feet..." She caught the imperceptible look of disappointment that flashed across his face as soon as she spoke, and immediately felt the need to make it go away. "Well, maybe one. I can take my shoes off!"

One drink turned to three, in the dark and cozy bar, as they shared the stories of their seven minute dates. 

"It's amazing just how much crazy you can pack into such a short time!" Mindy laughed as she told him about the guy with the My Little Pony tattoos. She tried really hard not to think about how much more she was enjoying this than she had her last few real dates, let alone the speed dating. Danny in turn regaled her with the three consecutive girls named Jaden, Jaedin and Jaydnne. 

When they drained the last of their glasses, Mindy stood up and declared she was done for the night. "I've got to hit the little girls room before we go, though, and I am not going in there barefoot!" She managed to get her shoes on, but fumbled with the straps, trying to balance on the barstool and also avoid flashing the entire bar. 

Danny knelt and reached for her foot, wrapping his long fingers around her ankle and fastening the tiny buckle with ease. She looked down at him and a warmth that was unrelated to the alcohol spread through her, settling somewhere low in her belly. He reached for the other foot and did up that strap before looking up and meeting her gaze. A smile played on his lips as he held her foot.

"Think you can walk?" He asked her huskily, letting her go, just barely running his hand along her calf. She shivered. 

"I'll manage." Mindy stood up shakily and he laid a hand on her hip to steady her. It did not evoke the desired response. Instead, she felt even shakier. She ducked her head to break the eye contact and headed to the ladies room, where she sat much longer than necessary and tried to figure out just what the hell was happening. 

With a deep breath, she exited the restroom and her eyes found him instantly even though he had moved to the door. He was looking out into the night and she barely took a step towards him when he turned, almost in slow motion, and she felt lightheaded. If this was a tv show, romantic music would swell. 

Okay, I'm just drunk, she told herself. It didn't matter how she shuddered when she brushed against Danny as he held the door for her. It was just courtesy that he took off his jacket before getting into the cab so he could drape it over her legs. He certainly didn't mean to graze her thigh with his fingers when he did it. 

The air in the cab seemed too thick to breathe and Mindy kept peeking at him and looking away. The last time she did it, she caught him smirking and felt a flush of embarrassment. Something inside her made her want to curl up against him and close her eyes. Instead, she looked out the window. 

The cab stopped and Danny got out and held the door while she slid across the seat and emerged, pulling down her skirt and handing him the jacket. He put it on while she stood there watching, tipsy and sleepy. 

"Goodnight Mindy. That was... interesting." He blinked his heavy eyelids and made no move to get back in the cab.

"It was fun." She was surprised at how throaty her voice sounded. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, landing close to his mouth, and she pulled back with a little smile. He saw the invitation in her eyes and she could see the struggle in his. 

"You're drunk. We're drunk." His eyes flicked to her building. "Go inside."

"Goodnight Danny." She said with only the tiniest of reluctance. This wasn't happening tonight, when they were both letting the alcohol loosen their inhibitions. It wasn't happening tonight...

But it was happening. 

\----

Danny's morning routine went as planned, a healthy breakfast followed by a workout and then to the office to catch up on files. He refused to allow himself to get distracted by the quick flashes of memory from the night before - that ridiculous dress that was so snug on Mindy's ass, the equally ridiculous shoes that nearly made her topple over - but the worst was that look in her eyes. He was pretty sure it mirrored his own and it was confusing the hell out of him. 

He had barely settled at his desk when his phone rang. 

"Mindy? You know how to use your phone for calls?" 

"El Oh El, Danny. I would have texted but I'm eating breakfast." She crunched loudly in his ear as proof. "I hate getting crumbs in my phone case."

"Yeah, that's horrible." He mocked. "What's up? You hung over?"

"Barely! I mean, I just woke up so I probably slept it all off. How about you?"

His phone beeped and Danny found a selfie on his screen - Mindy, in her bed with a bowl of cereal, making duck lips. Her robe was gaping open and he could see see a hint of lace peeking out the top which made him blush.

"I'm fine. Aren't you getting crumbs on your phone taking pictures?"

"I'm not an animal, Danny." She scoffed. "So anyway, what are you doing for lunch?"

"I dunno, probably grab a sandwich. I don't plan my days around food."

"Well then you're missing out. Wanna meet me at that new grill in midtown?" 

"You're eating still breakfast."

"Not now, duh! Like around 2? I'm sure you'll have digested your plain toast and boiled egg by then."

He closed his eyes. Was he really that predictable? Some mornings he had oatmeal. "What's the catch?" He asked her suspiciously. 

"There's no catch, freak. It's lunch. The most important meal of the day."

"That's not... Okay. I feel like this is a set up." He sighed. "Give me the address."

He knew he had no reason to question her, because even if it was some bizarre plan, he'd still do it. But he hurried through a few files and went home early to shower and change and avoided asking himself why. 

He got to the restaurant early and she was already there, which was even curiouser. She was never one to be on time, let alone ahead of schedule. But she had on a sunny yellow dress that made her skin glow, and huge sunglasses and a bright smile and he just grinned and went along with it. 

"Shall we sit on the patio? We can people watch!" She linked her arm in his and they went inside. 

"People watch?" He asked when they were seated. "Is this another scheme? Do we, like, look for people to date? 

She frowned. "If that's what you want to do, sure." 

Her voice sounded a little hurt and that didn't make sense to him. 

"I don't want to do that. I'm trying to figure you out."

"Well stop it, and order lunch." She was definitely cranky now. 

So he ordered the grilled chicken and she raised an eyebrow, a mocking smile twisting her lips. 

"So exotic, Danny."

"How is this exotic? This is American food." 

"Hence the sarcasm."

"Hey, this was your idea. If you wanted exotic, we could have gone somewhere else... Why are you trying to pick a fight?" 

Mindy glared over her sunglasses. "I'm not trying to pick a fight. You're the one acting all sketchy! I just wanted a nice lunch and you're acting like I'm an international spy! Which would be really cool but I'd definitely need one of those tiny guns."

"I'm sorry. I'll shut up and eat my lunch." He fiddled with his silverware and caught his reflection in the spoon. He looked nervous. Strange thing was, Mindy did too. 

The meal was fine, but the tension was palpable. Danny felt like there was a shoe waiting to drop, like she was about to say something the whole time, but she never did, and it was driving him nuts. Plus, with those glasses, he couldn't see her eyes and he felt like she had the upper hand. 

When they finished, Mindy hemmed and hawed, biting her lip. "Listen, I wanted to do something, but I feel like you're going to geek out on me."

"What? You did have something to spring on me! I knew it." He threw his arms up and twisted away, putting them on his hips before he turned back. "I'm not going to some spa to get my chest waxed. No way."

"Danny, what the hell are you talking about? Where did that even come from!?" She was laughing now. "Is that why you've been so weird, you thought I wanted to give you a makeover?"

"I don't know! This whole thing seemed so... orchestrated."

She looked a little embarrassed. "I just wanted to go see this thing at MOMA. I bought tickets, but I didn't really think you'd go with me."

"What kind of thing?" He felt kind of stupid that he had doubted her reasons for inviting him. "I could do a thing. If you wanted me to."

"It's just an exhibit of fashion, from old movies and stuff. You like old movies, but I know you're not exactly Versace..." 

"We could do that. It might be... well, you'd probably have fun." He grinned at her. 

"You might too, Gramps. Maybe you can get some new wardrobe ideas from the 1940s." She linked her arm in his as they headed to the museum. 

"Nothing wrong with the 1940s, Min. People were solid and dependable. They didn't have time or money to waste..."

"Okay, save it for the tour guide." She interrupted. 

It was a fascinating exhibit, even for Danny, as he recognized many of the outfits. They ended up staying till closing, with Mindy making plans to wear a copy of the Seven Year Itch dress for Halloween. Danny had a quick mental image of her dress blowing up that he immediately squelched.

"This was fun, Mindy." He gave her a side glance as they walked out into the cool night. "Sorry I was so skeptical. It just didn't seem like you to not have ulterior motives."

"Gee, thanks a lot, Danny." She punched his arm lightly. 

"No, you know what I mean. You and I... we don't really just hang out like this." The thought made him strangely melancholy. 

"Well, maybe we should." Mindy had a funny tone to her voice that caught him off guard. "You did say you'd rather spend time with me than those girls from yesterday..." 

Danny stopped walking. "Mindy?"

She turned to him, bottom lip tucked under her teeth. His stomach did a somersault. 

"Is this a date?" 

"What? Are you crazy?" Mindy turned away and started walking fast, so he had to do a little jog step to catch up. 

"No, I just..." He stammered, losing his train of thought. 

"Do you want it to be?" She asked quietly.

"What? Do I... That's crazy, like you said." He exhaled loudly. "Can you imagine us dating?"

Mindy laughed and nudged his arm. "That would be nuts. You and me? We'd drive each other insane."

"Totally." He returned the nudge, jostling her arm. "We'd want to kill each other every day."

"Right." The back of her hand brushed against his knuckles. As he looked down, she slipped her hand into his, her soft warm fingers squeezing. He stopped breathing for a second. 

"Oh, hell."

He turned to face her and pulled her into his arms, one hand finding the back of her head as he caught her lips against his. She let out a tiny mew as she wrapped her free arm around his neck, returning the kiss with fervor. 

"This is crazy." Mindy panted as they broke apart to breathe. 

"Totally." Danny murmured against her neck. She wound her fingers into his hair and tugged his head back up, kissing him hungrily, nipping at his lower lip. "We should never do this again."

"You're right." He said, pushing her away. 

Her face fell. "I was kidding..."

"I'm never going to MOMA on a Saturday again. It's way too crowded." He grinned wickedly and she shoved him. 

"You idiot." 

Danny wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her back in for another kiss. "This, this I want to keep doing." 

And they did.


End file.
